Changes
by Rookie9
Summary: The sequal to 'Tobias and Rachel: Together again' Is Rachel back? And what changes are the Animorphs in for?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yeah I'm baaack with a Seeeequaaaal! Ok so like first Thank Y'all so much who read my first Animorphs fanfic 'Tobias and Rachel: together again?' I hope I make this Fanfic even better. Changes picks up where my last fanfic ended so if you read this one first it'll probally make no sense. XD Anyways... Disclaimer: Ahum *looks at paper* I here by declaire that I do not own anything that has to do with Animorphs.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

I held my breath as she turned around. 'Was it Rachel?' I asked myself.

"Umm...I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person." The girl said slowly.

I took my hand off of her Shoulder. The girl wasn't Rachel. I looked at her closely. Her skin was paler than Rachel's, her eyes were brown, not blue, and her chin and nose were bigger than Rachel's. "Oh...I'm sorry. I thought you were a friend of mine." I said feeling like a complete fool.

"Oh..It's ok." The girl said slowly.

"Hey Kari come'on let's go. You don't won't to be late for the movies do you?" A guy said as he came over to the girl. She nodded slightly at me than she turned and walked away.

I sighed. 'It wasn't Rachel who I'd been seeing.' I thought as I slowly turned and slowly walked home.

**CASSIE**

Hello. My name's Cassie and I'm an ex-Animorph. Your probally wondering why I walked away from the two remaining Animorphs, Jake and Marco, right? Well that's a long story. Will I ever reconnet with them? Well that's an even longer story. I was out jogging when I saw him. Kinda tall, well built, brown eyes and brown haired. It was Jake. He hadn't seen me yet so I kept my head down hoping to jog right past him.

"Cassie?"

I stopped and looked up at him. "Oh...umm...Jake...Hey..." I said slowly.

Jake smiled, a slow sad smile. "It's been awhile Cassie..." He said softly as he took a step closer to me.

I gulped and took a step back."Umm...Yeah it has...." I said softly, suddenly nervous. I didn't know what to say to Jake so I kept quiet.

Jake looked me in the eyes. "So Cassie how have you been? Good I hope..." He said as l looked down at the ground.

I hesitated. I wasn't doing well at all. My fiance and I were fighting a a close cousin recently died in a car aciddent. But I wasn't going to let him know that. "I'm doing great. How 'bout you?" I lied. That was a reason I stopped being an Animorph. I hated lying and it seemed whenever I was aroud Jake or Marco I always had to lie to someone.

Jake nodded slowly. "Good......Tobias is back, as a human. He lives in Florida but He'll be moving back here hopfully next week." Jake replied with a grin.

I looked at Jake shocked. "Really? He is? Wow.." I said slowly.

Jake nodded. "He comes home every year...He was here Friday....We went to Rachel's grave...He misses her so much Cassie..." Jake said slowly.

I was quiet for a moment. Than I looked at Jake and with a sigh said, "We all do Jake..." I looked up at the clear blue sky and saw a ripple. "What the.." I said slowly.

**JAKE**

I looked at Cassie, than I looked at where she was looking. A slight ripple in the sky. I froze. "Is that?" I asked slowly letting my voice trail off as I looked closer at the ripple. It had to be a cloaking device.

Cassie gasped. I could tell she was thinking what I was thinking. "It has to be a ship....But is it a Yeerk ship? Oh my gosh I think it's gonna crash." Cassie said quickly.

I looked at Cassie than I heard a loud 'Boom.' I looked back at the sky. It was now full of smoke. "Come on Cassie let's go." I said as I headed towards where the plane went down.

"Jake...no. It's not worth it. Anyways it's none of Our business what happens over there." Cassie said as she waved her hand towards the crash site. "Besides They have to be Aliens so why help them?" She added with a look of disgust.

I turned and looked at Cassie. My jaw dropped. "Cassie I can't beleave you just said that! What's happened to You? Someone could be hurt, and you don't care at all do you?!" I said angrily.

"If it was a Human than yeah, I'd care....but come on Jake what good have those Aliens done for Us? Nothing! I lost my Best Friend because of the Andalites and Yeerks! And if Their back I'm not getting involved Jake you hear me? So tell me why should I care about them?" Cassie practily shouted at Me.

I looked at her shocked. "Because if We don;t help them than somewhere, someone could lose a Brother, Sister, Mother, Father, or even a Best Friend....So if we don't help them than how are We better than the Yeerks or Andalites? Cassie I'm going now. If you want to help me than come on...But if you don't than clearly your not who I thought you were. I said than I turned and headed towards the place where the plane had crashed.

**TOBIAS**

"Well everythings all set. I'll be leaving for California next Friday...For good." I said as I hung up the phone. I walked over to the Table and pulled out a chair. I sat than sat down.

Luke, My Room mate, was sitting across the table from me in Our small apartment that his parents owned. "So your really gonna leave? Why? Here you have a Job, Friends, You could even have a girlfriend, My little Sis or Caitie. And all you have there is one or two friends." Luke said gruffly.

I frowned at Luke. We we're good friends so I figured He'd be mad about me leaving. "Not just Jake and Marco. That town is where I met Rachel, Cassie, Marco, and Jake. It was the first place where I felt like I belonged. For once in my life I had people who cared about me. I really miss California man....I know this'll sound corny but I feel like I'm being drawn back after all this time for some reason. And I need to know why." I explianed.

Luke sighed. "Well Ya gotta do what Ya gotta do I guess. I'll miss ya man." Luke replied slowly.

**JAKE**

It was a Blade ship. It had crashed and I couldn't bealve where it had crashed. I looked around at the abandoned Constrution site. After all there years it was still there. I felt a hand on my shoulder and froze.

"You're right Jake...If it's not the Yeerks we should help them." I felt myself relax when I heard Cassie's voice. I turned my head and looked up at her. "I'm glad you came Cassie." I said softly.

Cassie knelt down beside Me. It was the same place where we had hidden behind when We first saw Elfangor and Visser Three. Cassie was about to say something when the door to the Blade ship opened. I watched as two huge Hork-Bajir walked out of the ship. I gasped as I watched a Slim, Tall, blonde haired girl walk out of the wrecked Blade ship. I looked at her cold Blue eyes and I whispered the only word I could. "Rachel."

* * *

Yippeee!!! First chappie is done. Please R&R Hope ya liked it. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Aurthors note: Chapter Two!!! So Rachel's back! (I couldn't let her die XD) Anyways I'm starting to get writer's block so if anyone has surgestions for the next chappie plz tell me. (Also if there's a story you want me to write tell me and I just might write it. XD) Anywho Disclaimer: I, Rookie9, DO NOT own anything Animorphy. XD

* * *

**MARCO**

Hello my name's Marco. And for some reason I was back in town, not the town I live in now but the one closest to it. The town where I grew up in. For some reason I parked my car in the Mall's parking lot, and began walking away from the Mall. I don't know why but I was walking towards the abandoned Construction site. When I was near the middle of the site I saw the ship. "No...They can't be back..." I said slowly. My eyes were glued to the Blade ship when I saw her. "Rachel!" I said a little to loudly. I than gluped when I saw the two huge Hork-Bajir coming towards me.

**RACHEL**

'Marco...NO!' I tried to scream when I saw him. 'What's he doing here?' I thought.

"It's useless. Soon He'll join you as a host. Too Visser Eleven." The yerrk, Visser Five, who had made Me a host said in my head.

'No No NO!' I screamed in my head trying to gain control over my body.

"Fight all you want girl. It's no use. You'll never be free again." Visser Five told me. But she souded like she was struggling so I kept fighting.

Marco was now backed into a corner when I was able to gain control for a split moment. "STOP!" I comanded. The two Hork-Bajir stoped, and turned to look at me confused. I was now on the ground trying to keep control.

"Get him you Idiots!" Visser Five shouted as She gained control over me again. The Hork-Bajir turned slowly towards where Marco was. He was now morphed Half-way Gorilla. The first Hork-Bajir raised his wrist blade over his head. He was about to bring it down to slash Marco's Neck, and for once in my life I couldn't do anything to stop him.

**JAKE**

I was in Tiger morph, stalking the Hork-Bajir. His wrist blade was raised over Marco's head about to come down on him when I pounced on him, knocking him down. I slashed at the Hork-Bajir's neck. I felt a blade from the other Hork-Bajir slash across my back, but I had clamped my mouth around the first Hork-Bajir's neck and I wasn't about to let him go.

Marco was now completely Gorilla. (Need some help Jake?) Marco asked in thought-speak, as He hit the second Hork-Bajir in the head.

The Hork-Bajir that I was on top of stopped moving. It was dead. I looked over at Marco. (Thanks Pal.) I said. Than I turned towards Rachel.

She grinned evily as six more Hork-Bajir, Five Taxxons, and Eight Human Controlers came out of the wrecked Blade ship. (Rachel...) I said slowly. She laughted an Evil laugh. "It's Visser Five now Jakey." She said.

'Visser Five? How? When?' I asked Myself. (NO RACHEL!) I yelled frustrated. Marco came up beside me and we watched as Rachel became a light shade of purple. She was morphing! Her arms grew shorter and bigger, Her legs longer and bigger. Her body became the shape of a Square, Her head shrank til it was gone. Than three eyes apeared on the top of her body, Than a nose and a mouth. Three stringy tails grew out behind her, and weaved together forming a braided tail. It was a weird creature, but it looked harmless. Until the spikes sprung up. They were huge! about a dozen covered the front of her body. Each spike almost a foot long. And She was about fifthteen feet tall.

"GEE-YE-AH!" The creature Rachel had morphed into screamed.

**TOBIAS**

I was in a small park about a half-block away from my apartment. I had the box Rachel had made me before she died. I'd only gone threw a little bit of the box and now I was going to try and look through the rest of it today. I opened it up and saw a dainty silver Locket near the top. I slowly reached into the box and gently lifted it up. It was the locket Rachel hadn't let me open to see the picture inside of it the week before she died. I slowly opened it up. I looked inside and saw a picture of Rachel. Than I looked at the other side of the locket expecting to shee Marco's face, since they were going out at the time, But instead I smiled slowly as I saw that the picture was not of Marco, but of Me.

**CASSIE**

I was still hiding. I was in shock. Rachel, my Best Friend, was alive! But She was Visser Five? How? (I'll give you boys a choice. Become controlers, like Rachel, or die!) Rachel, no Visser Five, yelled.

(Hmm... I choose the third option.) Marco replied.

(Oh? And what is that?) Visser five asked.

(It's where we kick your butt, than strave you out of our friend!) Marco sneered.

"V-visser Five Visser O-one's waiting for You...." A controler said as He ran up to her.

Visser Five ignored him. She pointed a finger and a huge spike shot out from her leg. It went threw a Taxxon, And it hit Jake in the stomach. Jake roared in pain. (I'll finsh Y'all of first, than I'll go see what your Mom wants.) Visser Five said as she looked at Marco.

Marco lunged at her. He swung as hard as he could at Visser Five. But she seemed unfazed by the hit. Than Visser Five drew back her fist. She than punched Marco in the gut. Marco fell over. I looked over at Jake and saw that he was slowly demorphing.

'No! This can't be happening...I have to help them..." I thought. Suddenly gray fur sprung up and coved me. My Teeth grew and became shaper, deadlier. My face bulged out and I could hear my bones crunching, and My internal Organ's squishing around. I was morphing for the first time in years. Morphing into the Wolf. So I could fight my Best Friend. And all I could think about was that one of us might die. And that it wasn't going to be me.

* * *

OOOOOhhhh Will Rachel or Cassie die? What about Jake and Marco? And will Tobias ever see Rachel again? Stay tuned to find out next time on Changes Chapter three. (Like I said ealier I'm runing out of Ideas so help XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Aurthor's note: Ok so I know I didn't do a good job on Chappie two but I hope Y'all enjoy Chap 3. Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I don't own anything to do with the Animorphs.

PS Thanks Anily AKW DPP for the idea.

* * *

**RACHEL**

I felt sick to my stomach. I was helpless. My friends, Jake and Marco, didn't have a chance. Surely they were going to die...or worst, become hosts to a Yeerk Visser. And I couldn't do anything to stop Visser Five. All I could do was watch as a Hork-Bajir and Taxxon moved towards Jake, Who was now completely human. In the Taxxpn's tiny arms was a canister. The Hork-Bajir grabbed Jake and held his head up towards the Taxxon.

NO! They were going to Yeerk him! (JAKE!) I Screamed. The hork-Bajir and Taxxon ignored my frantic cry as Visser Five let me scream. Jake was about to be yeeked when I saw it. It was stalking it's prey, witch was very unwolflike. So I knew for sure that it was Cassie.

**CASSIE**

I lunged at the Taxxon as Visser Five noticed me. (Get that Wolf you Idiots!) She yelled. But it was to late for the Taxxon. I clamped my powerful jaws down on the Taxxon's slimly stomach and ripped a chunk off. The Taxxon cried in pain as several Taxxons swarmed Thier fellow Yeerk and began eating the half-dead Taxxon.

I felt horrible having to do that, but I had to try and save Jake and Marco. I looked over at Jake who was now morphing, (Are you ok?) I asked him.

"Cassie..Watch ohfm." Jake replied as His mouth changed into that of a Tiger's.

I started to turn around when I felt it. A sharp Blade slashing across my back. I cried out in pain as I felt the pain burning my back. There were two Hoek-Bajir near me so I tried to bite the closest one, The one who had attacked me, but it got out of the way. I looked over to where Marco was for help but he was trying to fight off three Hork-Bajir. Near him Jake was fighting a Hork-Bajir and two Taxxons. Then and there I relized there was no way out. We were going to die....Or worse.

**TOBIAS**

I was still looking at the locket when a Football landed near my feet. "Hey toss it over here will ya?" A boy around the age of Ten, who was tossing the ball around with his Dad, called out.

I smiled slightly as I set the Locket back into the box. "Sure thing kid." I called back as I stood up. I grabbed the Football and tossed to the kid. I bit my lip as the Football stayed in the air frozen. I slowly looked around the park. There was a couple who were frozen in a kiss, a kid who a moment ago was drinking Milk, Was frozen. Aparently he had been laughting at something one of his friends said because He had milk coming out of his nose.

"Ellimist." I said under my breath. Why now? It had been years since I'd last seen The Ellimist.

"Correct Tobias...It's been awhile hasn't it?"

I turned around slowly, wondering what form The Ellimist had taken this time. I felt the muscles in my Jaw flex. 'Why? Why'd He have to choose Her?' I asked Myself.

As if The Ellimist had read my mind She flashed me her gorgeous Super Model smile. "Wondering why I chose Rachel's form? Well let's just say I thought it would get your attention." The Ellimist said as She tossed her long blond hair over her Shoulder.

"Well You got it." I said in a hiss as I clenced my fist. Suddenlly I felt a deep hatred towards The Ellimist at that moment.

"Tobias...I'm going to give you your Morphing Powers back." The Ellimist said slowly.

I frowned as I thought about what The Ellimist had just said. "Ok....What's the catch?" I asked skeptily.

"Simple. I want you to do me a favor." The Ellimist said as she slowly walked towards me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "It will save your friends." She added softly.

I could barely breathe. I mean I knew it wasn't Rachel, but that it was The Ellimist that I was talking to. But I missed Rachel so much that my heart ached to see her again. I shook my head trying to stay focused. That's when I heard her words again. 'It will save your friends.' I looked hard at The Ellimist. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Something that will also set Rachel free." The Ellimist simply said.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth I wanted to punch her. "Rachel's dead..." I said somewhat coldly.

The Ellimist smiled sadly. "No Tobias she's alive....and you can free her..." The Ellimist told me.

I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. 'Rachel was alive? How?' "If she's alive please tell me what I can do to save Her. I'll do anything!" I said still in shock.

The Ellimist looked hard at me for a minute than said, "You have to destroy Visser Five."

* * *

Whew I'm done. I would of been done sooner but I was at the beach for Thanksgiving so I didn't write any. XD anyways I hope this chapter is better than the last. So anyways please read and review XD. And thanks to those who read my fanfics.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with chapter four!! One more chapter than I'm done with this fanfic! D: Anyways...Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Animorphs. The only thing I own is this fanfiction.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

I had half a dozen thoughts going threw my head. 'Rachel's alive? How? And Visser Five? So that means the Yeerks are back. My friends...Are they ok? I have to do something...' I thought. I looked at The Ellimist. "The Yeerks are back?" I asked.

The Ellimist nodded. "Look for yourself." She said.

Suddenly I was no longer in the park in Florida. I looked around and saw a Gorilla about to punch a Hork-Bajir, That had to be Marco. Than I saw a Tiger, Jake of course, who had part of a Taxxon's head in his mouth. Finally I saw a Wolf. 'Cassie? She's fighting with Jake and Marco?' I thought. I looked at her closely and noticed a deep cut on her back.

"That's Visser Five." The Ellimist said as She nodded towards an Ugly, purple Alien with spikes.

"Can I morph now?" I asked iching to fight.

The Ellimist nodded. "Yes you are now able to morph all pf your old morphs. You might not get another chance to morph during the fight so choose wisely." The Ellimist replied.

I closed my eyes and began to focus. My skin turned blue and tan, Fallowed by soft fur popping up. My mouth disapeared as two Stalks with eyes on top apeared on top of my head. My arms grew smaller, weaker, and I could hear my bones crunching and twisting.

"Oh and just so you know you'll have a morphing suit on when you demorph." The Ellimist said as I finshed morphing into an Andalite, Ax.

(Really? That's helpful...And good to know.) I thought-spoke.

The Ellimist smiled slightly. "Are you ready to fight?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok. Oh and by the way in ten minutes the Blade Ship will explode. So be sure you and your friends are outta there." The Ellimist quickly said.

If I had a mouth my jaw would have dropped. (WHAT? Why? Ellimist what's your game?) I snapped angerily for I couldn't believe She was just now telling me this.

"It's Crayak's doing. It's part of the game, if you win I win if you lose I lose. That's why I need your help. Get them out of there." The Ellimist simply said. The Ellimist than disapeared.

That's when time began again. 'Now I can use all of the anger I've been storing up for the past three years..' I thought.

**CASSIE**

I couldn't believe my eyes. One minute we were way out numbered and the next Ax apeared out of the blue in the middle of the battlefield. (Ax?) I asked as I slowly stood up.

( It's not Ax it's Tobias. The Ellimist gave me my morphing power back.) Tobias said in private thought-speak so that Visser Five couldn't hear him.

'Tobias is back because of The Ellimist? Somethings wrong.' I thought as I dodged a Hork-Bajir blade.

( Cassie, Marco, don't tell Tobias that Rachel's Visser Five.) Jake thought-spoke to Me and Marco.

I looked over at Jake. (But Jake Tobias should know that's Rachel.) I aruged as I jumped at a Hork-Bajir.

(Yeah but he thinks Rachel's dead. What if we tell him that she's visser Five and than Rachel died? Do you know what that would do to him?) Jake countered as he slashed at a Taxxon.

I jumpped off of the now dead Hork-Bajir. 'Jake's right...I think....' I thought as I looked over at Tobias. He'd been fighting hard in the four minutes he's been here.

**TOBIAS**

Six minutes. I had to get them out of there. (Jake, Marco, Cassie leave now.) I said as I headed towards Visser Five.

(We're not leaving you here Tobias.) Jake replied.

(Look Jake that blade ship is gonna explode in six minutes so get out of here now!) I snapped as my tail blade beheaded the Hork-Bajir in front of Visser Five.

Jake was quiet for a moment, Probally talking to te others. (Ok. Cassie let's get out of here...) Jake finally said.

(Right...You guys be careful out there ok?) Cassie said as she turned and left. Jake looked back at me than fallowed Cassie.

(I'm here in case you need some back up.) Marco explianed as He punched a Taxxon in the gut.

I ignored him as I ran at Visser Five. A spike came at me but I dodged it. My tail blade snapped out lightning fast. It cut Visser Five's left arm off. She swung at me with her Right arm but missed again as I snapped my tail again. This time I had cut off her other arm. Yellow liquid pored from the wounds as Visser Five screamed in pain. Suddenlly she began to shrink. I started to demorph as I watched her. Blonde hair apeared as a head began to form. 'No it can't be...' I thought as I watched her.

"T-tobias?"

So it was Rachel. When we had both demorphed Rachel started to fall to the ground. I caught her and held her tightly. "Rachel...I can't beleave it's you." I said softly, slowly.

"Tobias...I can't keep control for much longer..." Rachel gasped as she held onto me.

"Don't worry Rach we'll starve that yeerk out of you. I promise." I said as I ran my fingers threw her long blonde hair.

(Tobias the ship's gonna blow and there's like five bug fighters coming. We've got to go.) Marco said as he came up to us.

"Right. Come on Rachel let's get out of her." I said as I started to pull Rachel away from the blade ship, but she pulled free of me. "Rachel come on we've gotta go." I said inpatintly.

"Tobias...I can't. I'll never be truly free. You see this yeerk is a rare one. It doesn't need the Kandrona Rays to live....I have to stay here." She said in a rush.

I felt like my heart had been ripped in half. "No Rachel! We'll find a way...please." I begged as I walked towards her.

Rachel put her hand on my cheek and kissed me on the lips ever so softly. "They'll find me..you know that. I'm sorry Tobias there's no other way...I love you." Rachel said softly. She than turned and walked slowly towards the blade ship.

"Rachel No!" I called out as Marco grabbed me so I couldn't go after Rachel. "I love you to..." I said softly.

**RACHEL**

I looked back at Tobias and Marco. "Marco...Take care of him." I said softly.

(Rachel.....Don't worry I will.) Marco replied softly as he took Tobias to a safe part of the Construction site.

I felt Visser five trying harder to gain control over me so I hurried to the ramp of the wrecked blade ship and sat down. Around me several bug fighters were landing. When the crew of the bug fighters were about two feet away from the me the Blade ship exploded. And all I could see was Tobias's face as I heaed towards the light.

**JAKE**

It had been five days since Rachel had really died. I had just walked into a clearing in the woods.

"Jake why'd you call us out here? What's wrong?" Cassie asked as soon as she spotted me.

I was pale as I looed at Cassie than at Marco. "Today I got a call from Tobias's roommate, Luke..." I started. After Rachel had died The Ellimist had sent Tobias back to Florida where he decided to stay. "When He came home from school Today he found Tobias on the floor. An empty bottle of sleeping pills was in one of his hands. In the other was a picture of Him and Rachel. On the back of it was my phone number." I said slowly.

"Jake...Is he ok man?" Marco asked me.

I looked down at the leaves on the ground. Than I looked up at him. "Marco, Cassie. Tobias over dosed... He's dead.

* * *

*Sniffs* Poor Tobias and Rachel. Anyways stay turned for the last chapter in this fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so this is my last chapter in my fanfic. I have a poll up asking if I should keep this as the last chapter or make Chapter four the last chapter. Anywho Disclaimer: I O course do not own Animorphs... *mumbles* For once can I say that I do? *Gets hit in the head with frying pan.* Rachel! Rachel: Opps. XD

* * *

**RACHEL**

"AHRG!" My husband yelled as he sat stright up. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was painting hard as he looked around. "A dream. It was just a dream." He said slowly.

"Tobias? Honey what's wrong?" I asked him as I sat up. Tobias looked at me. It was hard to beleave he was only twenty-five. He looked around twenty-nine years old. But than again war makes you look older than you are.

"Nothing's wrong. I just had a nightmare that's all Rachel." He said slowly, softly.

From the room beside ours there was a faint crying sound. I smiled slightly at Tobias. "Tobias tell me about it later will you? I want to hear what it was about but it's four in the morning and I hear Lily crying." I said. Than I leaned over and slowly kissed Tobias on the lips. Than I got out of bed and went into the connecting room where our Daughter, Lily, was crying.

"Shh it's ok Lily, Momma's here." I said softly as I picked up my three month old baby. I looked at her. She looked alot like Tobias. Same nose, smile, and hair color. I smiled slightly. "Are you hungry Lily?" I asked. Lily began to make the cute little noise she always makes when she's hungry.

**TOBIAS**

I sat back and listened as Rachel began to hum to Lily. I couldn't beleave the dream I had. How close had it been from it really happening? I closed my eyes and began to drift back to the past.

**FLASHBACK**

Six minutes. I had to get them out of there. (Jake, Marco, Cassie leave now.) I said as I headed towards Visser Five.

(We're not leaving you here Tobias.) Jake replied.

(Look Jake that blade ship is gonna explode in six minutes so get out of here now!) I snapped as my tail blade beheaded the Hork-Bajir in front of Visser Five.

Jake was quiet for a moment, Probally talking to the others. (Ok. Cassie let's get out of here...) Jake finally said.

(Right...You guys be careful out there ok?) Cassie said as she turned and left. Jake looked back at me than fallowed Cassie.

(I'm here in case you need some back up.) Marco explianed as He punched a Taxxon in the gut.

I ignored him as I ran at Visser Five. A spike came at me but I dodged it. My tail blade snapped out lightning fast. It cut Visser Five's left arm off. She swung at me with her Right arm but missed again as I snapped my tail again. This time I had cut off her other arm. Yellow liquid pored from the wounds as Visser Five screamed in pain. Suddenlly she began to shrink. I started to demorph as I watched her. Blonde hair apeared as a head began to form. 'No it can't be...' I thought as I watched her.

"T-tobias?"

So it was Rachel. When we had both demorphed Rachel started to fall to the ground. I caught her and held her tightly. "Rachel...I can't beleave it's you." I said softly, slowly.

"Tobias...I can't keep control for much longer..." Rachel gasped as she held onto me.

"Don't worry Rach we'll starve that yeerk out of you. I promise." I said as I ran my fingers threw her long blonde hair.

(Tobias the ship's gonna blow and there's like five bug fighters coming. We've got to go.) Marco said as he came up to us.

"Right. Come on Rachel let's get out of her." I said as I started to pull Rachel away from the blade ship, but she pulled free of me. "Rachel come on we've gotta go." I said inpatintly.

"Tobias...I can't. I'll never be truly free. You see this yeerk is a rare one. It doesn't need the Kandrona Rays to live....I have to stay here." She said in a rush.

I felt like my heart had been ripped in half. "No Rachel! We'll find a way...please." I begged as I walked towards her. Rachel took a step back but I grabbed her. "Your coming rather you like it or not." I said frimly.

"But Tobias..." Rachel began.

I looked at Marco. "Marco?" I asked.

(Sure thing.) He said. Than he picked Rachel up. (Let's go.) He added as he hurried off.

I fallowed him and once we were a safe distance I looked at Rachel. I had an idea. "Morph to Hork-Bajir." I said as I began to morph to Andalite.

Rachel stared blankly at me than she closed her eyes. Blades apeared on her elbows as She began the morph.

"Tobias what are you doing?" Jake asked me as a tail blade apeared right in front of him.

(Just watch. Marco hold Rachel's head.) I said.

Marco placed his hands on Rachel's head once she finshed morphing. (Ok now hold still Rachel....and sorry.) I said privately to her. Than my tail blade slashed her head. (Marco pull her head open some..) He did as asked. That's when I saw it. The yeerk.

"Oh my. I'll get it out." Cassie said as she hurried over to us. She reached in and grabbed Visser five. Once she'd pulled the yeerk out Marco pressed Rachel's head together. She was already demorphing.

Since I'd stopped morphing when I got the tail I quickly demorphed. "Rachel are you ok?" I asked her.

"Tobias...I'm fine...." Rachel said slowly as she feel to the ground. In the distance I heard the Blade ship explode.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I got out of the bed and walked into Lily's room. Rachel had just finshed feeding her and was putting her in her crib. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Rachel.." Tobias said softly. Than I moved in front of her and softly, tenderly kissed her.

"Mmmm..." Rachel said slowly. She looked up at me and smiled. "Tobias...I love you." She said softly.

I grinned,as we headed to our room to get some more sleep before I had to go to the Fire station in the moring, since I'm a fighter fire. once we got into bed I put my arm around Rachel. "I love you to Rachel. And I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." I replied before I drifted back to sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

Yes I'm done! And I finshed it on my birthday. XD. Vote in my poll please. And stay tuned for whatever story I write next.


End file.
